Your brothers dating my sister!
by BurkelyDandBradKLOVER219
Summary: What happens when Patricia"s sister comes and visits at the same time Eddie's brother does? Main couple : Peddie and OC"s Other couples: Fabina,Amfie,Jara and Moy. I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS! And Sorry for my very poor grammar and spelling!
1. Brothers & Sisters

Patricia's Pov:

Well toady was like no other day. I just came back from school with Eddie as usual. Than my phone rang.

"Hey weasel I'm going to answer this I'll talk to you later" I said to him and gave him a quick kiss and ran upstairs to my room and answered it.

_*Phone Call* P= Patricia C= Patricia's younger sister Celine_

_P= hey who is this?_

_C= Hey Trix its Celine_

_P= Celine OMA its great to hear from you sis_

_C= You to Trix_

_P= So how come you called?_

_C= Well im coing to visit tommorw and staying for a week_

_P= Wow can't wait ! See you soon but I got to go Bye_

_C= KK trix bye_

_* End of Phone Call*_

Eddie's Pov: (Right after Patricia left)

So after Yacker left i went to the kitchen to make myself a hoagie. But before I could get the ingredients my phone rang. I looked a the ID it was my younger dweeb of a brother Liam.

_*Phone Call* E= Eddie L= Liam_

_E= What do you want Liam?_

_L= Well hello to you too. I just called to say I'm visiting for a week there with my girlfriend_

_E= WHAT! does dad know?_

_L= yeah he does_

_E= Fine then bye Liam_

_L= Bye Ed_

_* End of Phone Call*_

Patricia's Pov:

Well I'm actually excited! I love Celine but don't get me wrong I love Piper But Celine is like me just nicer. So i got to go tell Eddie that she's coming and you know where i find him. In the kitchen. With a hoagie. SHOCKER!

" Hey Weasel my sisters coming tomorrow isn't that great" I said to him

"Really? My brothers coming to with his girlfriend and yeah I'd love to see piper again" he said as he takes the last bite of his hoagie.

" Well...it isn't Piper its my younger sister Celine" I said nervously

"WOW THANKS FIR KEEPING ANOTHER SECRET!"Eddie yelled

" Fine then you wont get my kiss good night" I teased as i slowly left the room. Then he grabbed me back and said

"Fine I forgive you" He said. Then i kissed him but we were interrupted by Captain Curfew and said good night.

**SO this is the first chapter of my story sooooo PLEASE REVIEW and sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes this is my first fanfic**


	2. Arrival

_THE NEXT MORNING..._

Eddie's Pov:

Today's the day I see Liam and his girlfriend I've never met before. I'm both excited and nervous on whats going to happen. Lets just hope for the best.

Patricia's Pov:

I JUST CAN'T WAIT! I love Celine but I first have to go through school. UGGG.

_FAST FORWARD TO AFTER SCHOOL..._

Patricia's Pov:

So its finally after school and Eddie and I are sitting in the common room talking and kissing. But the the door bell rings.

"I'll get it " I yelled. I open the door to see it was Celine.

"OMG! Celine I'm soo glad to see you" i said as i dragged her in to the common room.

" Same here sis. I'm glad to see you too and i also brought another surprise with me" she said

"wh" i said but was interrupted by someone saying.

" Yo! is any body home"Eddie jumped and yelled back '' Liam in here'. My sisters eyes widen I wonder why. then the boy entered and said

"Hey Ed, hey Cel and you are" as he grabbed my sister around her waist.

" I'm Patricia, I'm "CEL'S" older sister" I said glaring at the boy and Celine.

' Yeah... Trix this is my surprise this is my boyfriend Liam" she said. Eddie looked surprised.

" This is your girlfriend" he yelled at Liam.

" Yeah didn't I tell you" he said

Then it all made sense now and i have to do this.

Then I yelled...

**HEY GUYS! its my second chapter with a cliffty! PLEASSEEEEE REVIEW!**


	3. DIBS! & BETS

Patricia Pov:

I yelled...DIBS!

Celine looked at me and it finally clicked in her head.

"NO fair I didn't know" she said.

" Well to bad i said it 1st and you know the rule." I said

"Well this sucks my relationship with Liam is now for nothing." she pouted

" It still counts if Eddie and I break up" I said

" WHAT!" Eddie yelled

" Don't worry weasel I'm not breaking up with you we were just talking about the family dating rule" I said re assuring him.

" What rule?" The brothers said.

" So our family dating rule is if someone in your family is dating someone from the same family as you are you call dibs to have the family rights" Celine said.

"What type of rights?" Eddie asked curiously.

"Marrying and dating rights" I said quitely.

"What I couldn't hear you" He said smirking

"Marrying and dating rights" I said.

"YES! I knew it Liam PAY UP" He said triumphantly.

"I thought I was going to win" Liam said as he payed Eddie the money.

"What do you mean"_you win"_"i asked

Eddie's Pov:

"Well before I came here Liam here said i couldn't get a girl here want to marry me. So i made a bet with him that if I could he would give me 1000 dollars. Since I fell for you and Vise Versa. We fell in love and you want to marry me . Then here we are now." I said happily

" I really thought i was going to win" Liam said sadly. Then Celine gave him a kiss and he smiled.

"It's okay but it sucks not to have the good looks and charm I have" I gloated.

"Well all that money could go back if I break up with you" Yacker said.

"FINE" I said. I still can't believe a girl has this much power over me but I love her.

"Well it's almost dinner time we will introduce you to everyone there" I said.

"What's Dinner?"Yacker asked.

" It's american for Supper"I answered.

"Ok but never speak your american words in front of me" She said

"OKAY" I said.

" SUPPER" Trudy yelled.

" Lets go guys and meet our friends"I said

**THIRD CHAPTER! Thanks for the Reviews! Please read and review**


	4. THIS is not a chapter but please read!

**I'm soo sorry this is not A chapter but i will update every thursday friday saturday and sunday soooo thanks!**


	5. Dinner & Explanations

Patricia's Pov:

Soo everybody was seated at the table as usual then I nudge Eddie to say some thing.

"So guys for one full week Liam my younger bro and Yackers younger sis Celine" Eddie said as he pushed the two in front of us.

"YOU HAVE A YOUNGER SIS AND DIDN'T BOTHER TO TELL ME" joy yelled to me.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell oyu know one knew any way till today" I said

"It's okay" She said back. Then went to sit in our spots plus two more for Liam and Celine. Then I noticed Amber staring at us.

"Amber why are you staring at us?" I asked the Blonde.

"Well to answer your question i just need to ask if Liam and Celine if they are dating" She said

"They are why and how did you know" I said then she squealed. Everybody looked confused.

"Stop staring I'm just happy because they look like the mix of Fabina and Peddie, And I know everything about relationships." She said happily.

"Yeah Amber your right and if you both are dating who got the dibs" Joy asked.

"She knows about the dibs?"Eddie asked.

"Yeah she does and Joy I got the dibs" I said embarrassed. Every body looked confused and asked

"What dibs?" I sigh and start to explain everything

*_After Explaining*..._

"That's the dibs" I said

Every girl squealed.

_*Five minutes of squealing*_

"STOP" I stoped

"Thank you" The guys said

"Now that you stopped squealing just because I got the dibs that doesn't mean I can't give it back" I said

"NO DON'T" Every girl plus eddie. Everybody stared at him.

"What I want her to have the dibs I lose her and 1000 dollars" Eddie snapped

"1000 Dollars" Everybody but the Celine, Liam,Eddie and i said.

"How did you get 1000 dollars" Jerome asked. Then Eddie explained.

*_After Explaining*_

" He is good" Alfie said

"Wow I should of made a bet like that with Alfie years ago"Jerome said

"Why its not like you would win" I teased everyone laughed.

"I would right Mara" he said as he looked at his girlfriend.

"Sure Jerome what ever makes you happy" Mara said she stood up gave him a kiss and left. Everyone laughed.

"Mara come back here what do you mean" He said as he chased his girlfriend.

"Ohh Jerome" All the guys said. Then all their respective girlfriends looked at them and laughed and left. The guys sat their clueless.

"What?" The Guys said

"What happened to him just happened to you"I said then smirk. They all looked at me and ran.

" Boys" Celine and I said.


	6. Just Dance 4

**OH MY GOSH im soooooooooo sorry for not writing my story its just ive been reallly busy. with christmas in alll... so here it is.**

* * *

Patricia's Pov:

"Sooo dinner went nicely." I said.

"Yeah you're friends are nice how come ive never met them until now" Celine whined/asked.

"Yeah how come ive never met you're boyfriend til now" I challenged.

"Tochè**(A/N I think u spell it like** that)"She said.

"Okay since we 4 are all alone until the guys get their girlfriends to give them an answer what shall we do" Eddie asked.

"I know" Celine said then gave me an evil look and said" just dance 4"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" The rest of us said.

"Why Pleaseee" She said with her puppy dog eyes.

"NO" we she took a deep breath and face Liam and said

"Liam baby come on Do it for me please" She said seductively.

"No" he said trying not to give in.

"Pweaseeeeeee Boo I wove You" She said shit it was going to break him any minute. Liam sighed.

"Fineee i hate you" he said giving up. She gave him a kiss.

"Sure you do"she said.

"Ill do it since you have alot against me soo" I said

"Ill do it since she said yes and ive been dancing since I was 5"Eddie said

"And you didn't tell me" I teased. He got nervous.

"Uhhhhhh" he said.

"its okay lets start" I said as i put the game in the xbox 360 and started the game.I was about to start until i came up with an idea.

"So i have a bet girls vs guys If you guys can beat us we will do anything for you until the visit is over and if we win vice versa K" I said.

"Okay" they said then celine came up to me and whispered" Do they know about the whole us being the best dancers in Europe""NOPE" i said back. She smirked and gave me a high five.

"LET the games begin" the boys said. We started the game.

_30 mins later..._

Eddie's Pov:

Lets seee who wins! i said

"AND THE WINNERS ARE"...

**CLIFFED HANGER! hope u liked this chapter later peace out!**


	7. NOT a chapter but important

**HEY sorry but this is not a chapter but a character clarification. i would just like you to know this:**

**CELINE is Patricias younger sister:**

**Age: 13**

**Hair colour: dark brown**

**Eye colour: Brown**

**Dating: Liam**

**Okay so Celine is just like patricia Just alot nicer.**

**LIAM is Eddies younger brother:**

**Age: 13**

**Hair Colour: Blonde**

**Eye colour: Blue**

**Dating: Celine**

**Liam is like eddie in alot of ways just younger.**

**EVERBODY from season 2 Including Mick and the couples are**

**Peddie, Fabina, Jara,Amfie,Moy.**

**Just saying if you can think of a couple name for celine and Liam please PM please I need help.**

**And there will be a new chapter today! BYEE.**


	8. Happy

_Eddie's Pov:_

_"Lets see who wins"I said_

_The winners are..._ PATRICIA AND CELINE!

I was shocked and so was Liam. The girls just smiled.

"H-H- How" Liam said still shocked.

"Welllllll we might haven't told you that one of the reasons I liked Celine was dance. Her and I are the best dancers in Europe" Paticia said innocently.

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US" My brother and I yelled.

"I didn't tell you because you hate dancing" Celine said to liam.

"Well thats her excuse whats yours yacker" I said to my girlfriend.

"I didn't tell you because It never came up in our conversations"She said hesitantly.

"Not enough we tell each other everything no secrets remember" I told her.

she sighed"How do I make it up to you?" She said coming closer to me.

"Well theres one way"I said cheekely. coming closer to her!

"Is it this" She said as she leaned forward and kissed me. It was such a great kiss but had to be inturpted by ...

"EWWWWWWWW and Awwwwww" My bro and his girlfriend said. I rolled my eyes and faced them.

"Really how would you like if I inturupted your kiss with Celine" I said to Liam.

"I would be Pissed" He said.

"Then don't do it to me K" i said

"Yes eddison"He said.

_Meanwhile with the girls..._

Patricia's Pov:

"You and Eddie are soooooo cute GO PEDDIE" my sis said.

"I know ive heard it all before" I said sadly.

"Whats wrong sis" She said

"Its just i remember i made a pledge when i was about your age that I would never fall in love with a guy and be considered CUTE"I said

"Trix its a good thing if you and eddie didn't date you would still have your wall up nobody to trust he opened up the best in like liam did to me" she said

"Thanks Sis"I said as we walked back to the guys.

"So we are never agreeing to do that again so what do you want us to do"Eddie said

My and celine shared an evil glance"Welllllll." We said

"Uh Oh"...


	9. WHAT!

Eddie's Pov:

"Uh oh" my brother and I said.

'' Well I was thinking that the guys should dress in a different theme everyday until the visit is over that are chosen by us Celine for Liam and Eddie is mine, they also have to be our personal servants until the visit is over and call us by your highness and give us a compliment every other hour." My girlfriend said smirking.

" WHAT" Liam and I yell at our girlfriends.

" Yup and I have permission from your father to" Celine said.

"How?" Liam asked

" While you guys were dancing I called him and he said we could use anything from the costume closet" Celine said proudly

"I have tought you well " Patricia said.

" I know"

" Okay so when do we start" I asked

" Tomorrow and I also asked Mr. Sweet if Liam and I could go to the school for the visit he said yes and gave us the same schedule as you two since you both have the same schedule" Celine said.

"Okay" Liam said sadly.

"Okay what?" Celine said

"Your Highness" He said sarcasticly.

" Well we have to tell the house" Patricia said

"FINE" I said.

" EVERYBODY COME DOWN STAIRS NOW" my girlfriend all came down.

Patricia's Pov:

"Why did you call us down trix?" Jerome asked

"Well I have an announcement" I said

"What is it" Alfie asked.

"Well today Liam and Eddie lost a bet from Celine and I" I said

"I wish I said no from the bet" Eddie said.

"And now they both have to "... _After explaining the whole thing._

"Good luck with that " both jerome and alfie said.

"So when do they start?" Nina asked.

"Tomorrow" i said.

"It's ten o clock...( you know thw rest)

General Pov:

All the couple gave there good night kisses and slept happliy wait for what tomorrow brings.

**Ok im soooooooooooooooooo sorry that i couldnt get it up on time but here it! And I also need the themes for each day if u do pleaseeeeee tell me in reviews! Hope u all liked it review pleaseeeeeeeeeee**


	10. Not a chapter But please read!

**Okay so thank you for all the reviews! I'm soo happy!**

**And I really need you guys to Either vote on the poll I made or PM some Idease for themes that Patricia and Celine make There boyfriends do!**

**The Next chapter will be up after the new years because of my very busy schedule. I promise I will up date! **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS & A HAPPY NEW YEAR!❄️? ﾟﾘﾍ****? ﾟﾎﾄ****? ﾟﾎﾅ****? ﾟﾎﾅ****? ﾟﾎﾅ**


	11. Dress up day 1 and truth or dare

Eddies Pov: Dress up day #1

So its the next morning My bro and i had to wake up early to get to school for our day since we last the bet to our girlfriends. Right now we are inside the costume closet sitting with Liam while the girls find our Outfits.

"Are u guys done yet" my brother asked.

"Patience boyfriend Patience" Teased Celine. Liam huffed i had to restrain my self from laughing .

"WE 'RE DONE "Our girlfriends cheered and ran over to us and gave us our outfit theme of the day. BABIES!

"Really" My bro and I asked. They nodded while trying to hold their laughs. We sighed and went and got change.

"I hate you" I yelled to my girlfriend as i walked out of the change room. She went up to me and gave me a kiss.

"You look very hot as a baby" I smiled and kissed her again and saw Celine doing the same thing to Liam. Liam noticed and smiled as we gave each other high fives the girls shook their heads.

"Okay since u are in these outfits I'm going to remove one thing from the don't have to compliment us every. hour and call us by your highness." Patricia spoke.

"Okay now are u guys ready to become the laughing stalk of the school" Celine gloated to us.

"Sure" Liam and i said.

"Just to make u guys happy just think of it this way you guys got each one of the hottest girls in the school to date in these outfits every guy will be jealous" Yacker said to us.

"Yeah shes right Liam Ill give u a kiss every other hour " Celine said Liam smiled.

"How come i don't get that?"I whined to my girlfriend .

"Cause I do it every day anyways we kiss each other every hour" She told me.

"Fine" I said then the bell rang.

Patricia's Pov:

I step out side the closet with Eddie and our siblings. Everybody was laughing and staring at the two boys. I looked at my sister and nodded that we came up with the same idea. We are at the middle of the hallway where everybody can see us. So both Celine and I kiss our boyfriends. The whole hall was cheering? I think I even heard the Anubis girls squealing Peddie and Celiam. I even heard ambers camera going click. So we stopped and went to our first class.

(30 mins later)

Liam's Pov:

It was the beginning of 2nd period which is our free one and we are in the lounge everybody from Anubis was there nobody else only is which was weird.

"How come we are the only people in the lounge?" I asked

"Its a thing that every house has there own location at this period and our is the lounge" Joy explained.

Eddie's Pov:

Right now we are all in couples. Fabina is sitting on the other couch with nina sitting in between Fabians legs. Amife is on the stage with ambers head lying on Alfie's lap. Moy is sitting on the floor like the way Fabina is sitting. Jara is sitting on the couch beside Fabinas Cuddling. Celine and Liam are on the floor lying done with Celine's head on my bros chest. Yacker and I are on the the last couch lying down with her on top of me while we are making out.

"Get a room" Jerome and Alfie yelled.

"At least I can get a hot girl to make out with me in a baby costume un like you guys" I said back. Everybody laughed they glared at me.

"Touchè" they both said.

"I got it" Amber yelled as she got up and ran to her bag and got out a bottle.

"lets play truth or dare" She said. We all said sure and got into a circle.

"Okay the rules are u have 3 passes and each time u pass u have to do the oppiste thing like if u picked truth and u passed u get a dare insted" Amber explained.

"Ill spin first" I said as i spinned the bottle it landed on Nina.

"truth or dare neens?"

"truth"

"Is it true that you have a tattoo"

"Yes"

"Where" everybody asked her except fabian. She turned around and moved her hair from her neck and there lie a tattoo of the eye of Horus.

"Okay now my turn" She said and spinned the bottle it landed on Yacker.

Patricia's Pov:

Truth or dare? nina asked me

"dare" i said

**(A/N Guys so this dare is not mine and i know it it came from some one else not me soo if this is your dare i give u full credit! THIS IS NOT MINE)**

" I dare u to figure out Which guys which"

.What do you mean?"

"Okay im going to blindfold you and you have to kiss each guy and guess who they are okay"

"Okay but Not body gets jealous" I said as nina blindfolds me.

"This is the first guy" so i grab him and kiss him. There was no spark so not Eddie. It kinda tasted like lipstick and cookies. Alfie.

"Is this Alfie"

"yeah how did u know"" he tastes like cookies and lipstick which amber applies every 30mins" I said

"Next one " she said as i get pushed on to a boy we start kissing. I defiantly knew it was liam.

"Liam" I guess. " and before u ask i know because he kisses like 13 year old boy" everybody laughs" Hey" he said." Its fine Liam your kissing abilities only matter to Celine not me"

"Next boy" Joy said as she pushed me to another guy. I started kissing him I felt sparks and didn't let go I knew it was Eddie. We were broken by a cough.

"Are you done yet we need to get to the next guy"Nina asked i let go of Eddie.

"There no point Im just going to think he's Eddie" i said.

"How come" Amber asked

"Cause After i kiss him it makes me feel bad that I'm kissing another guy and i want to kiss Eddie some more" i explained to them.

"Okay spin the bottle" Nina said. I spun the bottle it landed on my one and only boyfriend

"Dare" He said. I raised an eyebrow at him. He nodded."whats my dare babe"

"Really babe dont call me that and i dare you and all the boy except Liam to go to the costume closet and come up with an idea to impress us girl"

"Fine" they said and left. I can't wait.

Eddie's Pov:

"Anybody got a plan to impress the girls" they shook their heads.

"Guys this has to be good enough to impress Patricia and shes the hardest person to impress. i mean i don't get how Eddie does it" Alfie stated

"Yeah I agree Patricia is so hard to impress we have to think of something amazing" I said. We started to think then Fabian lit up like a Christmas Tree. " I got it boys huddle in".

Patricia's Pov:

"What do you think the guys are going to do" Amber asked

"I really don't know let Liam and I check up on them" Celine said and grabbed Liam and ran to the costume closet.

Celine's Pov:

So Liam and I ran into the costume closet. The first thing I noticed is that all the boy are shirtless I was in shocked. Then Liam saw and covered my eyes.

"Okay guys can i ask a question Why are u guys shirtless?" i asked the boys.

"Its part of the plan to Impress the girls" Fabian explained.

"Well I'm sure it will impress them I definitely impressed me" I said. Liam scoffed.

"Liam don't get jealous it's not your fault that Patricia left you out of this and that they are Much older and way cuter" I said They boys laughed."Hey" Liam whined

"But remember I like you and only you so calm down and what are you guys laughing about I bet you the girls have there own fantasies" I stated.

"Okay" they said and stopped laughing.

"Celine will you tell the girls to close their eyes before we come in and close the curtains of the stage" Jerome asked.

"Sure you guys need to hurry up good luck" I said to the boys and left with Liam.

"Are they coming?" Joy asked

"Yeah" I said. then i heard footsteps and told the girls to close their eyes. Lets hop this goes well.

**Hoped you guys liked it until next time!**


	12. Shirtless singing

Eddies Pov:

So right now were behind the curtains of the stage getting ready Fabian and I had Guitars since we can play while Mick is setting up the drums cause he can play. And Alfie and Jerome are setting yup the mics and basses that they play. We finally have every thing set up I signal to Liam to open the curtains.

Patricia's Pov:

So us girls open our eyes to see the boys shirtless and all have freaking six packs! SIX PACKS! They had instruments to.

" So this is for the best girlfriends in the word" Eddie said.

Mick:  
YEAH! ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR! (Yeahh)

Fabian:  
She sneaks out in the middle of the night, yeah  
Tight dress with the top cut low  
Shes addicted to the feelin' of lettin' go ohh  
(Let it go)

Jerome:  
She walks in and the room just lights up  
But she dont want anyone to know  
That Im the only one who gets to take her home ohh  
(Take her home)

Alfie:  
But every time tell her that I want more  
She closes the door

Eddie:  
Shes not afraid of all the attention  
Shes not afraid of runnin' wild  
How come shes so afraid of fallin' in love  
Shes not afraid of scary movies  
She likes the way we kiss in the dark  
But shes so afraid of f-f-fallin' in love, love

Alfie:  
Maybe shes just trying to test me  
Wanna see how hard Im gonna work  
Wanna see if I can really tell how much shes worth

Jerome:  
(what you worth)  
Maybe all her friends have told her  
Dont get closer he'll just break your heart

Mick:  
But either way she's teasing me and its just so hard

Fabian:  
(So hard)  
cuz every time I tell her how I feel  
She says its not real

Eddie:  
Shes not afraid of all the attention  
Shes not afraid of runnin' wild  
How come shes so afraid of falling in love  
Shes not afraid of scary movies  
She likes the way we kiss in the dark  
But shes so afraid of f-f-fallin' in love, love

Fabian:  
What about all the things we say  
Talkin' on the phone so late(so late)  
I cant let her get away from me, oh

Mick:  
When I say that I cant do it no more  
Shes back at my door

All:  
Shes not afraid of all the attention(Shes not afraid)  
Shes not afraid of runnin' wild(runnin' wild)  
How come shes so afraid of fallin' in love(fallin' in love)  
Shes not afraid of scary movies(Shes not afraid)  
She likes the way we kiss in the dark(Kiss in the dark)  
But shes so afraid of f-f-fallin' in love(ohhh)

Eddie:  
She's not afraid  
She's not afraid(ohhh)

They were done playing the girls and I are speechless this song relates to all of us so well. This is so cliche but impress very.

"So did we pass" the guys asked us and hopped of the stage.

"Yes" The girls squealed immediately and ran to there boyfriends to give them a hug.

"So who bout you trixie did junior over here pass his dare?" Jerome asked me.

"Did I" Eddie said walking towards me.

" Well lets think about it you're shirtless, can play guitar, a good singer I'd say this is a pass Sweet well done" I told my boyfriend. He smirked and gave me a kiss.

"PEDDIE MOMENT!"Joy and Amber squeal and took a pic.

"Well since that dare took forever you guys don't have time to change into uniforms so I got you guys your shirts so you don't have to be walking around shirtless except Liam and Eddie who still can put their costume over what they are wearing" Celine said as she threw the guys there shirts and gave Liam and Eddie costumes.

" Just wondering who came up with the Idea?" Amber asked

"The Nerd did amber" Jerome said.

Amber than ran over to Fabian" You did well my good man I shall give you back your Book"

"Your finally giving it back to me after 2 years"

"Yes you'll get your nerdy solar system is your best friend book back** (A/N okay pretend it was not burnt and there is no mystery)**"As she finished saying that and the bell rang this is going to be one heck of the rest of the day.

**Hope you like It pleaseeeeeee Review! i love reading them!**


	13. A feast of bikinis ans being caught

Liam's Pov:

So today went well for the first day of dressing in a got pretty embarrassed but the kiss reminded me that I'm very lucky to have her. Right now I am with the guys in the common room talking about random stuff about girls.

"Okay so what was your reaction when your brother was dating Patricia's younger sister?"Alfie asked my brother.

"Well I was pretty shocked cause who would date Liam" he answered

"Hey I'm attractive At least I got her" I yelled at my him

"But who got the Money and the girl with the dibs"

"you did"

"I Know you're not that bad but Im better" He gloated.

"Really if you think you're all that whats Pi in 5 decimal places?" i asked him

"3.14159"He answered . Every body looked at him.

"What its not my fault my roommates a nerd"

"Okay" We all said.

"What do you think the girls are going to make us dress up in tomorrow?" I asked

"I really don't know but knowing Patricia It will be bad" He said. I hope not.

Patricia's Pov:

"Don't you think we should do something for the guys" Amber said

"Why." I asked.

"They sang a song shirtless for us" They said still Grinning at the memory.

"Okay fine but what should we do make them a feast" i said They looked at me.

"A feast thats the best Idea ever trix but I cant help I need to do something special for Liam we havent had a good date in a while" Cleine said.

"okay thats one less boy to cook for so what should we cook since i know we can all cook" Amber asked.

"Well we should each cook a few stuf just for our boy friends then just make whatever you think a guy would like" I replied.

"Plus i think we need to dress in the hotest outfits ever and since the guys went shirt less" Joy said.

"okay so this is way out of my comfort zone but i think we should dress up in bikins" I said.

"Wow that is but its brilliant" Nina said, the girls nodded.

"So when does this plan come into action" I asked

"We could do it right now so girls go get into your bikinis " So after every on left.

10mins later...

We all were in my room just finishing up I had Black bikini on , Joy had a yellow one, Amber had a pink, Nina had a blue one and Mara had a green one.

"Okay guys lets head down stairs the guys are in the common room we have to get them out and lock then in their rooms" We got out of our rooms . When we went got down stairs the guys didn't notice

"Boys" I said the guys finally saw us and their jaws dropped.

"Huba huba" Alfie said looking at amber.

"Okay Why are you guys in bikinis" Jerome asked.

"Fine do you want us to change" Mara said.

"No" they said.

"Then You guys have to say in your room until we call you guys out okay." i said

"Okay"

"Hey Liam go upstairs My sisters waiting for you" I said. he then nodded and let to go upstairs.

"Lets get cooking"Joy said then we all rushed into the kitchen an started.

(1hour later)...…

Still Patricia's Pov:

"are you guys done" i asked my friends they nodded so I called the guys.

"So why did you lock us in- WOW" Alfie said.

"Well we made this in appreciation that you guys sang to us today" Amber said.

"And the Funny part about it Patricia litteraly gave us all the ideas even the bikinis" Joy said.

"Wow great job Yacker" Eddie said to me as he gave me a kiss the guys did the smae with their girl friends.

"Eddie on that table is a plate with hoagies" i whispered to him.

"Thank you so much" He said and raced to the table with the other guys.

"Im happy that we did this" Mara said. We all nodded.

"Guys lets get our cover ups and go to the common room lets let our boy friends eat" I said.

Liam's Pov:

I was going up the stairs to Celine in One of the girls bed room.

"Hey cel" I said

"Hey liam"

"Why did the girls want me to go up here"

"Cause I have a surprise for you"

"Really"

"Yeah just turn away for Two minutes" Okay so I turned away.

"You can look now" I turned around And saw her in. bikini like the other girls

"Cel I love you and all but why are you in bikini" I asked my sexy ass of a girlfriend.

"Well I thought you want me to be in a bikini and do our favourite thing for the night" I knew what she meant by " our favourite thing" .

"Well could you remind me what our favourite thing was" I said moving closer to her.

"Okay" She leaned in and we started kissing but it turned out to be more like making out. Yes us 13 year olds make out this is our generation. And happy to be in it!

Patricia's Pov:

So me and he girls were heading upstaris to get our cover ups when we got there the door was wide open. I was surprise to see my Little sister making out My Boyfriends Younger Brother in bikini. The rest of the girls saw to Amber and joy were gushing in excitment they were even taking pictures. I can't belive they didn't notice us. Slowly we went away.

"Girls we have to get the guys" Nina said we nodded and ran down stairs.

"Boys you can not believe what is happening up stairs" I Said grinning.

"What" they asked.

"Celine and Liam are snogging like i can't even explain just come" I said. They shared a look and started running up the stairs with us. When we got to the door and they saw what was happening. Eddie looked impressed but he had to be a dick and break it up.

"Liam" Eddie yelled. Our sibilings jumped apart in shock.

"How long have you been Here?" My sister asked.

"Long enough." we all said.

**Helloooooooo I just did that!**

** okay But this is reallllly improtant but each day will have 2 -3 parts and will only be done in the school during free period or the morning before school starts or both. And the second part is after school'. this will happen most of the time! **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	14. SORRY

**I'm sooo sorry but I have to put this on hiatus. Im soo sorry but I have to stop for a while cause I have to write My book! so until next time!**


End file.
